


Matistama's Collection of Drabbles

by matistama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nyotalia, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matistama/pseuds/matistama
Summary: A collection of mostly romantic drabbles written throughout the years. All of them currently with APH Estonia or NyoEstonia.





	1. And Sometimes That Leads to Love (Estonia/Iceland)

**Author's Note:**

> A journal entry about the nature of nations. Estonia/Iceland 
> 
> Posted Originally: August 18th, 2012

_To see everything a nation has seen, to live so long, it's no surprise nations seemed to have handfuls of issues. Of course, they have learned to handle it, but it doesn't mean they aren't there. For some, there must be a careful balance between being sane and insane, but a nation can handle it much of the time._

_Being a rather forgotten land that was still tossed around causes trust and commitment issues. Making friends might not be difficult, but having people who trust, well, they are either those who you have known for much of your life or made enough impact to earn your trust._

_Commitment is a different matter. Yes, it requires trust, but the other must be willing to provide things for you that others would not. Promises, reminders, following through on word, a heart you can rely on. Commitment always takes so much more time than trust._

_The nation almost is always needing, whether they want to admit it or not. Otherwise, they will feel forgotten. It hurts to feel forgotten._

_Some nations are left alone. Before the technology of today, some island nations were basically unreachable. The water can separate a nation from their love ones, and even when love ones were near, the nation would be far from home. There are also limited resources. Possessive words, 'mine' and 'my' mainly, become all too common, and it persists into the nation becoming possessive themselves._

_Possessive and lonely, they cling to what they have. They silently watch others be so happy. They want that happy feeling, and they want it to last forever._

_What can be truly remarkable is when issues can help each other to be lighter. A possessive nature can create what someone with commitment issues needs. A needing nature can fill up loneliness and give happiness to someone who needs it. Sometimes, these nations can find each other and realize that they can need each other, and it's..._

* * *

“And it's what?”

The writer quickly turns as his idea that someone was reading his writing was confirmed. Shocked blue-green eyes look through glasses to see a pair of purple eyes. “H-how long have you been reading?”

“Enough to read everything you wrote so far. You should finish it.”

“And what if I don't?”

“You aren't the type to leave something unfinished.”

“I could just finish it later.”

“Really? Your sleeping habits say otherwise. Plus I won't laugh at what you write.”

“But you… Fine.” The writer turned back to the writing, finishing off the last line quickly and adding another line at the bottom of the page.

“Happy?” Purple eyes scanned the writing.

"Very.” The platinum blond man leaned down for a quick kiss and another look at the writing. He chuckled.

”You said you wouldn't laugh."

“Well, you're the one being funny, Eistland.”

* * *

 

_…and it's this that can sometimes lead nations to fall in love._

_Now, stop reading my journal, Island._


	2. Distance (Estonia/Latvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are problems kissing when your boyfriend is a foot taller than you are.
> 
> Originally Published: August 18th, 2012

He thought he would have been taller by now, but apparently, that's not how his genes worked. His only hope was that maybe he hadn't hit his growth spurt, but he didn't think that would happen too soon. So, he remained short unable to reach the highest shelves in his home without help, needing to climb onto ladders to reach light bulbs, and always trying to find ways to kiss his boyfriend without having the other bend down so much.

Their first kiss had been short. Of course, there was a minute or two before making sure it was alright to kiss before the kiss even happened. Latvia didn't even realize that the height difference was that bad until Estonia straighten his back and had to stretch to get rid of the bit of ache of being hunched over for too long. From then on, Latvia decided to try other methods of reaching to kiss his tall boyfriend.

Stairs seemed to be a pretty good way at first as long as the side of stairs wasn't blocked. The steps gave many possible heights, and most of the time there were railings to hold. Still, the kisses were kept short since the other worried that the Latvian would accidentally fall over (a reasonable idea after Latvia had managed to stumble a little after one kiss). Short walls also provided that same problem.

Sitting on chairs and couches and floors seemed to work a bit better. Sure, there was a bit of bending involved but definitely not as much, and if Latvia felt like it, he could stand up and feel taller for once. That was always a plus.

Then surprisingly came sitting on countertops. The entire idea happened as a fluke. Estonia had only noticed that the countertops were just high enough that if Latvia sat on them he would be at the perfect height for kissing. Countertops were also a perfect place to carry some off just in case kissing was not enough.

There was still many other ideas of how to get at the right height; however, the best kisses came from laying down. On the bed, in grass, wherever. It didn't matter how short he was, he was always at the right height when laying down. Short kisses, making out, nothing was a problem and it also gave the opinion of just falling asleep in each other’s arms or whatever else they had in mind.

Maybe really in the end, it wasn't so bad that Latvia was so short. All they had to do was make up for the distance.


	3. Uncomfortable (Estonia/Iceland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even caught up in the heat of the moment, Emil doesn't want his partner to see what is under his clothes. Originally Posted: November 30th, 2013.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emil - Iceland

Eduard pushed forward a second before being brought in closer from a tug on his tie. He moved back as Emil needed a breath. He swore that he could feel the other was smiling when he moved back in and placed hand on a hip. He moved Emil’s sweater upwards…

Only to have the kiss break and the sweater being pulled back down against his movements. Eduard opened his eyes to a blushing face and a frown.

“I thought that…”

“I’ll keep my clothes on for it.”

“But won’t it be more comfortable without those clothes?”

“I’ll keep them on.”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing! Why does there have to be anything on? It's not like you're gonna like what you see anyway.” Emil shifted his eyes away and didn’t look back as the heat from a moment before went cold.

He only looked back when he felt some fabric being placed on his leg, a tie, and found Eduard taking off his button-up shirt and folding it to put it on the bed. Eduard didn’t look at Emil at all as he stripped off the rest of his clothing and folded them nicely. He gave a sweet smile to the other as he stacked up his clothing.

“I’ll get us some coffee.” Eduard pecked Emil’s cheek and went off to the kitchen, naked besides a pair of blue boxers. Emil’s eyes trailed after as Eduard walked away as if nothing was wrong and landed on a long, deep, crossed-shaped scar on the other’s back. There were other scars over an around it. If Emil had it, he wouldn’t have let anyone seen it. 

* * *

 

“I couldn’t remember if you liked-” Eduard started only to be caught in a smile. Another set of clothes with a sweater on top laid next to his own. Emil’s blush was redder than before.

“I know there isn’t much to see.” Emil’s eyes shifted to the side. “It’s cold. Can I have coffee now?”

“Sure.”


	4. The Sun Was Warm That Day (NyoEstonia/NyoAustria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night, a storm had come through keeping the nations stuck inside to play a game. Denmark had dared two people to eat an apple while a third held it for them. This is the morning after. Originally Posted: December 13th, 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on an old rp that never quite finished, but solidified my love for NyoEstAus.
> 
> Analiese - NyoAustria  
> Evelin - NyoEstonia  
> Dorthe - NyoDenmark  
> Brigitta - NyoIceland

The sun was so warm.

She curled up closer to the warmth.

No wait, wasn’t the sun much brighter?

She almost couldn’t bring herself to care. This sun was perfect for sleeping next to, but she never remembered the sun having arms or breathing or lightly brushing her hand… Her hair. Nor could the sun cause the bed to move as it turned. She never felt the sun turning.

Eyes with foggy vision looked towards the direction of the warmth and saw a sleepy smile. The sun never smiled except in pictures.

Then crossed the thought that this ‘sun’ was a person. A mind foggy as her vision thought of who it could be. Not Hungary, the hair was blonde. And not France, the hair was too pale. Germany? Too thin. Switzerland? As if she would be there, and the eyes were of the sea.

“Morning, Miss Analiese.”

Ah, yes, she knew that voice. That bit of tune even in a simple greeting. “Hello, Evelin.” She curled up closer wanting to fall asleep next to this warmth again.

No, wait. Why would Estonia be in her bed… Or maybe she was in Evelin’s bed.

She backed away blinking the sleep away from her eyes. The room was not a familiar layout; however, this was the hotel the meeting had booked.

She heard a laugh as the warmth moved away to put on her glasses. “Darn, I thought you wanted to sleep more. I wouldn’t have mind. It’s still rather early, and storm was around all night.”

Storm? Oh, that storm. Austria could remember now. “The games did last awhile, but I shouldn’t stay in bed too long.” Though she did really like that warmth.

“That sounds reasonable. Would you like some coffee?”

Analiese nodded as she sat up. She hadn’t even changed out of yesterday’s clothes. “I suppose that I couldn’t make it to my own room.”

“Well, you were sleepy, but you were…” Austria could just manage to see the other one blush before she turned her head.

“I was?”

“Rather intended on staying with me. The games were rather nice as it was.” Estonia rubbed her cheek drawing the other’s eyes to a familiar color of lipstick.

“Miss Denmark did manage to stir up some things.” She nodded in thanks as she was handed a cup.

“Dorthe tends to do those kinds of things.”

They sat in silence. Memories of last night crowding their minds. Dorthe was obviously very amused at how her dare turned out. Brigitta though had left some time after that. Poor girl probably wasn’t wanting to get in between two people again. Not that the dare was that bad. It had worked out nicely for them, hadn’t it?

“Evelin, may you show me what started it all?”

A raised eyebrow. “The storm has passed already.”

“More in the line of how my lipstick is on your cheek.”

“I think there are apples downstairs.”

“I don’t think you need that.”

Evelin smiled softly.

Analise had the same smile on her face when she felt a slight pressure on her lips.

The sun was so warm.


	5. From Spring to Fall (NyoEstonia/NyoUkraine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmytro had fallen in love in the spring, but it would be fall before he could tell her. Originally Posted: July 6th, 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dmytro - NyoUkraine  
> Evelin - NyoEstonia

He fell in love in the spring.

He had spent a day out with her. A nice picnic away from the rest of the countries who lived under that one mansion. A wonderful day off with some flowers fully bloomed and others just buds. The leaves were a bright green. She wore a light skirt and had even let her long hair down which flew a little in the light wind. Between the sandwiches and the pastries, she gave the most genuine smile to him. Now he couldn’t remember why. There was always so much for a nation to remember, but he remembered that smile. That was when Dmytro had decided he had definitely fallen in love. He had fallen in love with a long-haired, Estonian maiden, and he had also decided to wait to tell her.

He had to wait for a long time. His sister had changed after a fateful day. The first war to end all wars came. The Ukrainian thought he had his chance after several nations gained independence, but when his courage went up, Evelin had again fallen under another country’s rule. Then, there was yet another large war followed by much conflict between his sister and the American.

It was over a century from the moment he fell in love before he had the right opportunity and courage, and Evelin had changed so much. Her long hair was shorter than his by them. There was no skirt to flow in the wind; she mainly wore pants and shorts. Others sometimes mistook her for a man if they weren’t tipped off by her high heels and her voice. However, she was still all in all the same sweet woman.

He didn’t want to miss a moment when he had the courage. He packed a picnic basket and invited her to the same spot from decades ago. The leaves were this time an assortment of colors, and the flowers were different species. However, the scarf she wore seemed to mimic what her hair used to be.

She might have looked different, but she still had that same wonderful smile that looked even better with a light blush.

He was sure he fell more in love that fall.


	6. Sleepless (Denmark/Estonia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estonia has woken up from a nightmare. Denmark still dreams though. Originally Posted: July 10th, 2014

Normally, Denmark slept on his back with one hand on his stomach and the other just considered what was more comfortable: on his stomach, behind his head, wrapped around another being. Tonight, he placed it under the pillow.

He smiled in his sleep and maybe even talked. The words he spoke were mainly nonsensical, which probably meant he had odd dreams. Tonight, he mumbled about where dishes were supposed to go- maybe the table or the dog, but they all had to match the drapes. There was no sign that he realized the person next to him was awake wanting to share whatever dream he was having for at least something to do.

Estonia didn’t feel the need to notify Denmark that he couldn’t sleep yet again. No need to tell him that he had just woken from a nightmare. No need to say that there were screaming still lingering in his mind. He was just glad that his dreams didn’t reflect the elder’s sleep. Estonia watched the other in the limited light of night. How his breathing was steady. How his hair looked odd down as if having it standing up was anymore normal. How he laughed in his sleep, which was just a scoff. It couldn’t compare to his usual laughter that you could hear in the entire house if he thought something was funny enough.

Estonia played with the fabric of the bed contemplating if he should try to fall asleep or maybe even leave the bed to go occupy himself from however long the night had left. Maybe he could make an early breakfast for them both pretend he woke up only just before then. He could distract the other with food from any questioning…

No, he rather not risk the other waking up from a peaceful sleep.

Instead, he got a little closer to the other and leaned his head against the other’s side. Suddenly, the hand under the pillow moved around Estonia. He looked up to see a smiling, but still sleeping face and felt himself smiling back. Denmark mumbled some more making sure in his dream that they leave a space for Estonia at the dining area which probably should be the old boat. Estonia kissed the other’s chin and curled up again matching his breathing to the elder’s to hopefully help himself go to sleep.


	7. More to Learn (Estonia/Ukraine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya gets to spend some time with Eduard at his apartment. Originally posted: July 11th, 2014.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from an AU where Katya is a choir student in college and Eduard is the choir's pianist who is mute. Tried to do my best describing the gestures and the translations.

Katya wasn’t sure what to expect coming over to Eduard’s small apartment. She knew that he shared it with his best friend, Tino, who was at work at the time. She knew that Eduard loved music but wasn’t sure if she really expected music to lightly play as he opened the door.

The music was unfamiliar. Some sort of folk song at least, but the words were foreign, different from the harshness sounds of German. Couldn’t be Italian, she would have noticed at least some of the words from other songs she sang. Two light taps to her shoulder, and she focused back on Eduard. He looked at her with a question. Left hand holding an imaginary book that he flipped back and forth once. His right hand moved up so that his fingers touch his chin before the arm extends out.

_Is the music good?_

“It's wonderful. Is this an Estonian song?” He nodded. “It’s lovely.” Eduard place his backpack on the counter before he looked at her with a question on his face again. His right hand made a c and move the hand down the middle of his chest before pointing at her.

_Are you hungry?_

“Yes, I am sort of hungry. Would you like help?” He shook his head and contemplated for a moment. Probably trying to remember what she should know. He fingered spelled four letters before gesturing with his right hand to the rest of the apartment.

_Look at the apartment._

Katya nodded. Now listening to the music again, Katya wondered if the music playing was because of the Eduard’s love for music or if he didn’t like it being quiet. He would always light tap the keys of a piano or a table during silence. Maybe she was reading too far into it.

She was taken aback by the music selection he had. There had to be at least a hundred CDs out and more probably hidden in the cabinets below. There was a keyboard on the adjacent wall with a box of sheet music. Above the keyboard were a mess of sticky notes of many colors. It was like she was back in the choir room except these notes were less dialogue and more ideas. There were some odd hippo-like figurines as well that didn’t quite match the rest of the room. Were they Eduard’s? She figured not. There were three other doors beside the front one. The bathroom fully opened, and she guessed the bedrooms behind the two others.

She found herself looking through the music for awhile. Classics, foreign names, some popular singers over the past twenty years, albums that seemed to be more aesthetically pleasing than anything in particuar. Not a single one of them was unopened, and many of them were unfamiliar to her. The ones she guessed were in the CD player were stack above it. It was as random as the assortment as the CDs around it. She was interrupted by a bell from the kitchen, which she took as that her presence was requested.

He had made sandwiches just the way Katya liked them; he was always a good listener. She couldn’t help but laugh. “Should have expected you to make something with bread.” He smiled, meekly running his hand through his hair. “It’s sweet though.” She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before sitting down.


	8. Past and Present (Denmark/Estonia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Søren thinks about when Mikkel and Kalev first met. A drabble for DenEst Week for Historical Thursday.

Mikkel looked up slowly, a sword at his neck. The person in front of him stood with a smirk. His wild blond hair becoming more so in the wind. His eyes were the sea, wild and uncontrollable. The gaze would haunt his memories. Like Mikkel, he was young, much younger than any of the men he was with, much too young to be pillaging and fighting with them. It only further confirmed that feeling that Mikkel had when he laid eyes on the other boy — that he wasn’t quite human.

That was fine. Mikkel wasn’t quite human either.

What wasn’t fine was the boy looking as if he might end Mikkel’s life on the spot.

Mikkel tried to sound tough through the pain and fear. “Who... Who are you?”

The boy’s smirk turned into a grin. “The one who will let you live… for now.”

The sword still stayed against Mikkel’s neck.

“Though you may call me Kalev.”

* * *

Søren gazed up, his head leaning on his hand. The person in front of him sat across, knitting. His blond hair nicely trimmed. His eyes were the sea on a calm day. His eyes gazed up with a smile. Like Søren, he was a nation, lived countless years, still young in face but his eyes carried age. Every time Søren laid his eyes on the other, it only further confirmed the feelings he felt — that they mutually shared.

Everything fit in place somehow. Søren couldn’t figure out how he had been so lucky.

They had made amends with the past to start a different life together.

Søren gave a loving smile towards the other. “Søren, what are you thinking about?”

His smile turned into a grin. “Oh just some old times… You know, I kind of miss Kalev. Kid had lots of spunk.”

Eduard chuckled before looking back at his work.

“I still have spunk, Mikkel.”


	9. Little Explanations (Denmark/Estonia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Søren had sworn that he had left his necklace on the room’s small bathroom counter before showering. Written for DenEst Week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I've been trying to figure out how to write in the right way. For once, I feel it works.
> 
> Emil is Iceland. Søren is Denmark.

“Do you have it?”

Emil let the necklace drop down from his hand maybe a tad dramatically — a bronze ring with a simple engraved patterned around it. “Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. You?”

Raivis opened his hand holding onto another ring — silver that had worn on the inside to reveal bronze — giving it to the other and receiving the necklace. “Yep. Only got a few more minutes though til he notices that it’s missing. Can you read what’s on it?”

“Older Danish, but yeah.” Emil and Raivis looked carefully at the inside of each ring inscribed with words.

“Better than me then. I can only make a guess, but I think it is enough to get part two in play.”

“If I’m reading this right, it’s more than enough. The extra stuff on this one really was done well to make it look so plain too.”

“It is Eduard’s handiwork. He probably spent weeks on figuring it out. Meet you in a few minutes?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Søren had sworn that he had left his necklace on the room’s small bathroom counter before showering. If one of the others were playing tricks with his necklace, he would just-!

Well he wasn’t sure. They were his family, but still!

He looked around hoping they had only moved it. Something did shine onto the coffee counter though not bronze but silver.

Søren walked over, a silver ring sitting there. He thought it may have been one of the other Nordics’ things before he noticed the bronze and the words on the inner side of the ring staring at him in Danish.

It shouldn’t be just sitting there. It couldn’t! Søren’s mind tried to process it. The ring had been lost to the sea! Søren had watched it being thrown in! An act of everything that ring stood for being lost forever, and yet it sat as if it never been lost at all. The outside was different though, covered in some silvery paint and possible plastic, but the inside was the bronze of the ring his necklace had.

He remembered seeing the ring recently! It sat rather unnoticed on a middle finger where it had sometimes rested. Søren had to leave the room as quickly as he could.

He swiftly put on clothes and grabbed his key card and the ring before opening the door.

That’s as far as he needed to go before he reached his destination.

Eduard looked wide-eyed at him — one hand holding the necklace, the other just about to knock on the door. “Hi, um- Is this- I found-” Eduard was at a lost for words but tried again. “You still have this?”

“Of course.” Søren opened his hand with Eduard’s ring. “I’m more surprise your half isn’t at the bottom of the sea.”

“I may have done some slight of hand. I wanted to throw it, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t-” Eduard looked away trying to form the right words which probably didn’t even exist right now. It required more than just a spur of the moment speech.

It has been centuries after all. They could afford to spend more than just a few seconds on words.

If Søren had his way, he would have kissed the other. It was exactly the thing he wanted to do just before he thought the ring was lost to the Baltic sea. However, pushing himself on the other had only caused him more trouble in the past, so instead, he pulled the other into his arms. It was returned in full.

It took all his strength to pull away just long enough to get them both into his room and close the door. He wasn’t going to explain what was going on to strangers.

* * *

Emil and Raivis look at Søren’s hotel door close at a distance. They share a smile before going out towards the hotel lobby to tell the others that for tonight the NB8 dinner was going to be the NB6.


	10. Fearsome Relations (Finno-Ugric Trio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, Hungary had rejected that her language could be related to two languages of Northern men who weren’t even in the least bit fearsome. She was assuming that her language had to be more related to something Turkish perhaps. Something a lot cooler at least. As if she could be so lucky. -- Written for FU Week: Fight Night Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first non-romance section of this collection of drabbles! Fun fact: Hungarians were not so convinced that their language was related to Finnish and Estonian. Apparently they called it "undesirable brotherhood," but things changed from there.

At first, Hungary had rejected that her language could be related to two Northern men who weren’t even in the least bit fearsome. Her initial impressions of them were an airhead and a nerd. It didn’t make sense to her! She was assuming that her language had to be more related to something Turkish perhaps. Someone a lot cooler at least. As if she could be so lucky.

They were nice though and happy to accept her as a relation of sorts. Finland and Estonia had been already friends since as far they could either remember and felt like they were almost brothers too - good ones at that. Accepting a third into the family seemed to be a delight as they invited her into conversations and compared language and culture with her. She tried to brush them off but got pulled in. When Estonia had gotten off on a tangent that lead to his time with Prussia, she accepted it herself and was engaged in talking smack about a common annoyance in their lives. Finland just listened, but he would add fun commentary here and there.

She wasn’t convinced though they were truly all related. That was before the second World War.

Particularly the Winter War came to mind first. An army that came in the face of Russia during winter and won. A particularly incredible feat for any nation. She wasn’t sure though if she loved more the fact Tino had won or that Tino had turned out to be a sharp shooter. Seeing that cute face shoot at something a couple hundred of meters away made her sure that he was her cousin. Eduard was still a nerd though and not someone so easy to talk to for some time, so she could only just assume that he would become great as she imagined as well.

Sure, the Singing Revolution was cool its own way, but she was hoping for something with a bit more action or a weapon being held to someone’s throat. She couldn’t blame him though for wanting to leave with peace after some many turbulent years. She guessed she had infinite time to see if maybe something else came up.

She only had to wait a couple years.

* * *

 

At the time, Erzsébet was waiting for the other two to meet up at a bar somewhere in Germany after another day of meetings. She gotten there early and decided to wait outside for them.

She felt a hand on her arm that she was hoping that was one of her cousins only to see a strange man grinning at her coley.

“Now what’s a lady like you do out here without anyone?”

“Mind your own business.” She pulled her arm away hoping he would take the hint, but he reached for it again gripping hard.

“What? I thought you could use some company.”

She pulled away again harder this time. “I have company coming by. Please walk on.”

He gripped now at her wrist tightly. “I’m only trying to be nice.”

She pulled at her arm struggling against his grasp this time. “Leave me alone!”

She didn’t want to hit him, but it was about to the point she may need to. “Oh come on sweetheart! We can have some fun- “ He was cut off with a punch to the gut. Enough to knock him over and release his grasp.

Next thing she saw though was Tino fussing over her. “Erzsébet! Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“I'm fine, Timo. Thank you. I’m not sure he would get off me.”

“Oh, it’s not me that you should be thanking.”

From behind her, she heard “Do you have any respect?” She turned around seeing the stranger kneeling on the ground an arm over his stomach and Eduard standing over him. “Anything to say for yourself?”

“Why I oughta!” The stranger lunged at Eduard. She was expecting him to flinch at the very least but instead he calmly grabbed the man by his arm and twisted it behind his back. With the man caught off guard, he pulled the other arm back as well.

“What you ‘oughta’ do is leave my cousins and I alone, and I better not see you harass anyone else tonight. In fact from the smell on your breath, you should sober up some at home.” He pulled out a wallet from the man’s pocket with one hand and opened it. “If you do anything else, your wallet kindly has your name for me as well as your address. Don’t worry though. You can have this back. I used to have a piano teacher by a very similar name. Such a shame to her memory. No matter, it would be easy to report you to local authorities or find you if I need to. Is that clear?” The stranger nodded quickly and was pushed away. Eduard threw the wallet some distance away in front of the man. “Glad to have reached an agreement with you, Sir.”

The man went for his wallet and off down the block. The entire time, Eduard stared him down in case he came back. When the stranger was out of sight, the Estonian brushed off and readjusted his coat and looks back at his cousins concern in his eyes.

“Are you fine, Erzsébet?”

“Yes, but what was that? No offense, but I'm not convinced you're even Eduard.”

He smiled proudly. “I'll take that as a compliment.”

“Seriously, where did that even come from? Where is my nerdy cousin?”

Timo chimed in. “Ever heard of Estonian Vikings?”

“What?”

“They were a rather feared group! Pillaging, arson, even stealing a prince! I never got into the Viking stuff myself, but Eduard had a great time! Old habits die hard, don't they?”

“That's… amazing!” She grabbed her youngest cousin’s hands. “Eduard, why didn't you tell me you were so cool?”

Eduard meekly laughed. “It was ages ago, and I’m not sure how cool it was for those involved.”

“It's amazing! I almost thought I would have to wait forever for you to be cool at all, and here I was just missing a bit of history!”

“Hey, hey! I’m always cool.”

Timo laughed, swing an arm around Eduard. “Yeah, yeah. You’re _so_ cool. Can we get some drinks now? I’ve been waiting all day!”


End file.
